1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to image forming apparatuses, such as color printers and color copiers, and in particular to an image forming apparatus including a colorimeter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses, typified by a color printer and a color copier, has required an enhanced image quality in output images. In particular, stability of chromaticity of output images has a profound effect on the quality of the images. However, changes in environment, such as temperature or humidity, or a long period of use may vary the chromaticity of an obtained output image in an image forming apparatus. One effective approach to achieve stable chromaticity of output images is to detect the chromaticity of an output image using a colorimeter and perform color correction control according to the detected chromaticity.
One example method for detecting chromaticity of an output image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-283898. The method is the one of forming a color patch on a recording material and colorimetrically measuring color of the color patch using a colorimeter while conveying the recording material with the color patch formed thereon. During the colorimetric measurement, the conveying speed of the recording material is lower than a printing speed, thus improving the accuracy of the colorimetric measurement.
However, reducing the conveying speed of the recording material with the color patch subjected to the colorimetric measurement by the colorimeter serving as a detecting unit can improve the accuracy of the colorimetric measurement, but requires a longer period of time taken for discharging the recording material with the color patch formed thereon. This extends the time taken for completing a calibration operation using the detecting unit and raises a problem in that the extended time leads to downtime.